FInding Home
by Kaf2cute
Summary: Bella is a wolf from the fang Tribe who lost her family during a attack from the Hougan's wolfs, now she travel the countryside in search for them with her half brother and meets new friends.Takes place during Ginga densetu weed. OCXWeed or OCXMel
1. Chapter 1

"Finding Mel"

(Bella's Prov)

?-"The Fang tribe will be victorious!" as the rest of the wolves howled to the moon, those were the last words you heard your father said when those Pack of dogs attacked. It was like a nightmare when it happened, you saw blood everywhere and your mom telling you to run as she protected you and the rest of the saw your mom getting killed by a dog and its gang and you didn't know what happened to your father.

?-"sis, sis wake up! Wake up!" someone's paw was on your face

You-"huh?" you woke up and saw your brother that you adopted Sparky which was a Labrador Retriever.

Sparky-"you were growling in your sleep" they were in a town under someone Porch.

You-"oh sorry" as you got up and looked outside and smelled around "no human's come on were leaving" Sparky walked up next to you

Sparky-"okay ready" You both ran out almost to he end of town when a Old Golden Retriever started coughing.

Sparky-"wait!" his ear twitched

You-"what now?"

Sparky-"sounds like someone coughing" a old Golden Retriever walked up to you both.

Golden Retriever-"My Son…My son…"

Sparky-"oh no! that old lady!" he ran up next o her "Old Lady? Bella do something!" You looked around and saw a shack you went towards the golden Retriever gently bite her neck to lift her up and carried her on your back to the shack.

You-"get a bucket full of water and bring it"

Sparky-"yes sis" he grabbed a bucket in the shack and ran to the river to get water. While you waited the old dog still was passed out.

You-*she was looking for her son?*

Sparky-"Back" he mumbled and carried the handle of the bucket full of water in his mouth spilling it all over.

You-"watch it!" you barked

Sparky-"sorry" he put it down and you grabbed a mouthful of water and spit it out on the Golden Retriever and she woke up.

Golden Retriever-"huh?" she saw you and Sparky "who are you?"

Sparky-"I'm Sparky and this is my sister Bella"

You-"hello we saved you from passing out and death"

Golden Retriever-"thank you both my name is Lenny, have you seen my son?"

You-"what's his name?"

Lenny-"Mel he's the same age as you Bella"

Sparky-"No we haven't sorry"

Lenny-"oh what am I to do?" she started to cry

You-"We'll help you" she stopped crying but tears was still running down her face

Lenny-"really?" she sniffed

Sparky-"sure right sis?"

You-"of course what does he look like? besides golden"

Lenny-"well a smaller version of me and really Hyper you cant miss him"

You-"okay let's go ask the other dogs around"

Sparky-"okay, wait here, let's go sis" he walked out while you sniffed the air and caught a scent of a dog.

Lenny-"thank you and good luck please find my son"

You-"no problem get better" you ran outside and ran towards the scent of a dog

Sparky-"wait for me" he tried to keep up but you were running fast. Then you stopped and he bump into your back left leg.

Sparky-"what?" he looked at what you were looking at. You saw a male pup a Golden retriever your age to you he looked cute and he was drinking water.

You-"wait here"

Sparky-"ok fine" he growled you walked towards the pup

You-"hey you"

The Pup turned around and growled-"W-who are you? Are you a helper of Blue?" you tilt your head in confusion so one of your ears stood up and the other down.

You-"I don't even know who Blue is, anyway what's your name?"

Golden Retriever puppy-"my name is…."


	2. Chapter 2

Note: before reading theirs a few things I would like to say…

if you don't like my story don't read or review because it isn't ment for you readers to read I made it for FUN

If you do review and think theirs something wrong with it don't help and keep your comments to yourself ,

If you do review and think theirs something wrong with it don't help and keep your comments to yourself , I noticed on this site you "Think" your helping the writer when you review and you don't like the story, when your actually insulting them, your not the one making these stories. The people writing the stories took a hard time to write and had fun doing it.

This is a OC story not a its gonna be about the "main stars" story

If you don't like it too bad im gonna continue writing it.

This is my story and i can write what i want to.

(End of Prov)

Golden Retriever-"my name is Mel, why you asked?"

Bella-"your mom is looking for you, come on"

Mel backed up-"No way my mom abandon me why do you think I was alone all my life" there was a brown bag next to him on the ground.

Bella sniffed the air cause the scent of food came out of the bag.

Bella-"that's human food what are you doing with it?" Mel picked up the bag in his mouth.

Mel-"I need to bring this food to Blue" walking away

Bella-"don't you know your mother is sick!" he stopped

Sparky-"Yeah, she might die if you don't see her for the last time!" Mel turned to look at the both of them.

Mel-"your lying…."

Bella-"no we're not Mel, we helped her when she passed out in the street she's in the shack right near here"

?-"stop lying to him Bitch" Bella looked up to see three dogs older than her.

Bella-"who are you calling a Bitch you asswholes" the dog she yelled at was a Beauceron Mix and the other two were both Mastiff.

Mastiff 1-"Watch your mouth of how you talk to Blue"

Bella looked at Beauceron Mix-*He's Blue?*

Blue-"oh well let it go besides this Wolf is cute" he jumped down in front of her and circled around her. "this Wolf could be my mate" his tail swayed under her neck

Bella-"never in your life besides your too old for me, Mel you need to get back to your mother Now! Mel looked at her still carrying the bag

Blue-"Shut up!" he bite her neck hard blood was pouring out

Bella- "Sparky Run! Check if Lenny is okay"

Sparky-"okay but what about you?..." worried

Bella-"JUST GO!" Sparky ran off in a direction

Mastiff #2-"Should I stop him Boss?"

Blue-"No besides all I need is this wolf dog, your coming with me Wolfy" his fangs still in her neck.

Mel put down the food-"Blue come on it's my fault, lets go"

Blue-"Shut it Mel and help kill her"

Bella-"Mel! Help Me!" she howled Mel just stood there frozen. Then some dog came and tackled Blue making him let go of Bella's neck.

Blue-"who are you?" as blood dripped from his fangs. The dog was a half Akita Inu and half Kishu.

Mel-"Weed?" looking at the dog

Bella-*weed?* she looked at him "uh…thank you"

Weed-"no problem, we heard howling so we came to see who it was"

Bella-"we?" then another dog a English Settler appeared

Weed-"G.B come on we can take them"

G.b-"are you okay? Wolf?" looking at Bella's neck

Bella-"yes I'm okay and my name is Bella not wolf"

Blue-"well Mel fight them!"

Mel-"right…" he stepped forward and charged for Weed

G.b-"No Weed!" Bella jumped forward in front of Weed and bite Mel's neck and he bit hers.

Weed-"Bella!" he yelled "stop both of you!"

Blue-"kill her Mel and you'll be the new Leader" he laughed so did the other two dogs. Mel bit harder into Bell's flesh.

Bella-"please stop Mel don't do this" she cried "I have a feeling this is not you…"

Mel-"…" still biting her

Bella-"please…"

?-"STOP! THIS FIGHTING NOW!"on top of the hill was Lenny. Mel let go of Bella.

Mel-"mom?"

Sparky-"sorry sis I tried to stop her…." He saw blood on her neck and some on Mel's mouth and on Blue's. "you hurt my sister?"

Blue-"so what of it little Punk what are you gonna do?" Sparky eyes turned red and charged toward Blue in a Spin.

Weed-"wow"

G.b-*that's the same attack Weed did* he looked at Weed then Sparky. Sparky charged toward Blue he ran out the way into the street.

Bella-"Sparky!" Mel ran towards Sparky and kicked him to a tree.

Sparky-"w"

Bella-"thank you Mel" as Mel nodded

Blue-"hahaha your dumb brother can't get me hahaha" A car was coming his way which everyone besides him saw.

Weed-"Blue watch out!" Blue turned to see a car coming and it crashed into him. "Blue!" he ran towards him "Blue Wake up" then another car was coming forward. Blue woke up and bit Weed's neck and threw him across the street.

Weed-"No! Blue!" G.B grabbed his tail and pulled him out the way.

Blue-"….Weed and Bella….I wish I could have met someone like you two back then…" as he died. Ned and Bell looked at each other and run.

G.B-"yeah you better run!" Bella ran over to Sparky and nuzzled him.

Sparky-"I'm fine don't worry"

G.b-"but how did you learn to do that attack?"

Sparky-"I don't know but….when I get angry I just attack"

Lenny-"well that was a good attack and thanks everyone for reuniting me with my son." Mel kept staring at Bella, which Lenny noticed. "Bella?"

Bella-"yes?"

Lenny-"can you take care of Mel?" she pushed him forward as she coughed.

Mel-"huh? But mom what about you?"

Lenny-"Mel it's my Last wish…." As she fainted again

Mel-"NO MOM!" he rushed over and licked her face.

Lenny-"be good to Bella…be Strong….and its great to see my son…for the last time…."as she stop talking and breathing.

Mel-"Mom!" he howled as everyone started crying. Bella went over to Mel and licked his face while he nuzzled into her fur. (by the way there both puppies)

Mel-"Bella….my Mom…" he sobbed

Bella-"I know…I know let's….give her a better Burial…"

Mel-"okay…" still crying.

Later….

They help bury his mom near the shack, Mel was still crying while Bella brought flowers in her mouth and put them on top of the grave.

Bella-"at least she'll have something to smell in the afterlife"

Mel-"thank you Bellerina"

Bella-"huh? Bellerina?" she looked confussed at him

Mel-"what you don't like it?'

Bella-"it's not that, my mother use to call me that but Bella is better"

Mel-"okay Bella…" he smiled then they heard barking

Sparky- "hey! Weed and G.B are traveling with us, come on!"

Bella-"ok! Race you Mel!" she ran up the hill

Mel-"coming!" then he looked at his mothers grave *goodbye mom* he caught up with the other dogs as they traveled out of town.


End file.
